


Kiss the Sky

by wocket



Category: Bandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocket/pseuds/wocket
Summary: Dom drives Colson wild every time he wears that dress. Tonight Colson finds out what's underneath.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	Kiss the Sky

Dominic and Colson love working together; their chemistry is palpable, and it burns from the stage to the studio and everywhere in between. They find themselves spending more and more time together between performing, recording, writing, and just hanging out, finding more and more excuses for Yungblud and Machine Gun Kelly to collaborate.

Dom’s dressing room is empty except for Dom himself and Colson, who is slumped on the couch with a bottle of alcohol. 

Dom’s his usual bouncy self, prancing around the room, knowing full well Colson’s eyes are glued to him. The young man is anything but shy. He flashes his knickers and Colson shakes his head. He’s already too many drinks in for this.

“No, no, no. That’s all wrong,” Colson insists, pointing to Dom. He’s still in the same clothes from tonight’s concert, wearing his favorite dress, a tight black shift dress with see-through sleeves and black polka dots. 

“Didn’t peg you for such a judgmental wanker,” Dom accuses. 

“Not what I mean,” Colson slurs. He motions to Dom’s black undergarments, what looked like a pair of biking shorts under his dress. “If you’ve got a dress, shouldn’t you have panties to match?”

Dom shrugs and runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “I never really thought about it, mate.”

The conversation ends there, their drunken selves finding some other topic to cling to. The growing chemistry between them is increasingly ambiguous, something brand new to them both.

*

The mix of pills, weed, and alcohol affects decision-making sometimes. At least that’s the excuse Colson leans on when he purchases something for Dom that takes the ambiguous territory between them someplace decidedly less vague. It’s not like he went looking for it; the present was just something he happened to see and immediately thought of Dom.

“Yo, Dom! I got you something,” Colson crows excitedly during another marathon bender with his British buddy. 

“Moi?” Dom asks coquettishly.

Colson procures a small, discreet shopping bag from his gear. He passes it to Dom, acting bold to hide the nerves in his body.

Dom grins, delighted. His big eyes widen when he pulls the lacy fabric from the bag. The material is dainty and _pink_, the same pink shade as his signature socks. Dom blushes. “Are you taking the piss?”

Colson is blushing almost as much as Dom. “Try ‘em on.”

Dom slips his black briefs down his legs - in front of Colson - and dons the pink panties. Dom slides them on over his ankles and up his skinny white legs, hot pink lace saturated against creamy skin, and Colson makes an effort to look away. They emphasized the line of Dom’s cock in a way the black shorts never could.

Dom lifts up his dress and bounces his hips from side to side, showing off his new knickers. It’s impossibly endearing. Colson feels like he’s always wearing that thing, these days, or maybe it’s just that he can’t turn his eyes away whenever Dom _is_ wearing the dress.

Colson tries not to watch, tries not to get too excited, but Dom’s zest turns him on. His attitude is always contagious. Colson’s wearing an oversized hoodie that’s unzipped, with no shirt underneath, revealing all of the tattoos on his torso. He sticks his hands in the pockets just to occupy them. 

As Colson’s eyes follow him, Dom realizes the gift is meant for Colson, too. He moves closer to model the underwear. “So what do you think?” Dom flirts, showing them off, making a big deal of it. “How do I look?”

A burst of color blooms on Colson’s cheeks. _This was a dumb idea, a dumb gift. What were you thinking? This is stupid. Embarrassing._

Dom moves closer, though, rucking his dress up his thighs and sashaying toward his friend. 

“Very nice,” Colson tells him, looking away, until Dom is practically on top of him.

“That’s all?”

Colson bites his lip.

“C’mon, man,” Dom encourages. He lifts up a leg and braces it on the couch beside Colson. The hem of his dress slides up his pale thigh.

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing,” Colson accuses, outraged. 

Dom chews on his full lower lip, mimicking Colson’s body language. “Do I?” he responds coyly, pulling the fabric up higher, tantalizingly revealing more skin.

Colson puts his head in his hands, just to have somewhere else to look. “Holy fuck, Dom,” he curses. _This is fucking unbelievable_. “You’re a cheeky cunt,” he jokes, mocking Dom’s northern accent.

Dom throws the dress back down and collapses on the sofa beside Colson, a little too close. “Give me some of that, yeah?” Dom asks, motioning to Colson’s bottle of rum. Dom folds his legs over Colson’s body, stretching his limbs out, and steals the bottle from his friend. They pass it back and forth.

Colson’s hand creeps onto Dom’s leg. It’s not smooth like a chick’s, despite the feminine hemline. His hand slowly slips higher, until Dom is looking at him over the mouth of the bottle with amused, half-lidded eyes. 

Dom slides one of his bare feet a little closer to Colson’s thigh. He’d yanked his pink socks off an hour ago, moaning about how free his toesies felt. “These little piggies were wee wee weein’, you know what I mean? My foot felt like a bacon sarni.” Dom spreads his legs a little and slides his pert lips over the bottle suggestively. “So… have you?”

“Have I what?” Sometimes Colson couldn’t keep track of Dom’s flighty thoughts, the way he zipped from one topic to the next sometimes free of any logic at all. It’s overwhelming, but in a hot way, where Colson just wants to listen to him talk, let Dom’s accent wash over him.

“Y’know… been with another guy before?”

Colson scoffs. “No. I… no.” He takes his hand back. Nobody’s asked him that before, and certainly not in the way that Dom has, like it’s 2019 and little things like sexuality don’t matter anymore.

“Wot? Really? Why not?” Dom manages to hold Colson’s glance. He sits up a little, putting his hands on his knees. He looks at Colson earnestly, who seems way too drunk for Dom’s games. “Go on then. Kiss me.”

Colson blinks like he’s hearing things.

Dom’s still waiting on the dare, eagerly, patiently. He tells him so. “I’m still waitin’. I don’t bite,” Dom grins innocently.

Colson takes another shot of liquid courage then sets the bottle down slowly. He looks at Dom now, really looks, taking him in from head to toe, shaggy black hair and pink cheeks and pouty lips.

He’s never wanted to kiss another man so bad.

“You can close yer eyes and pretend I’m a girl if you want,” Dom laughs.

Colson opens his blue eyes then, and something flares in them, the same commitment that burns in his eyes when he’s on stage.

“I’d never pretend you were someone else, Dom,” Colson says, and before Dom can be wooed by the statement, Colson’s hand is on the back of Dom’s neck and he’s kissing him. Colson angles Dom’s head just right so he can dart his tongue out, beg for entrance. Dom’s mouth opens up underneath his, soft and plush, and Colson’s tongue swipes across his lips, his teeth, anywhere to make his insides squirm.

Colson kisses Dom’s mouth open, licking into his mouth and bearing down on Dom until he lies back on the sofa, letting Colson crawl on top of him. “I thought you had it in ye,” Dom says breathlessly. “That’s more like it.”

Colson nips at Dom’s mouth, bites his lip playfully. He grinds his hips against Dom’s out of habit, rolling his hips forward like he's on top of a girl.

Their kiss is electric, a heated slide of lips on lips. Colson’s a good kisser, and Dom realizes now why so many girls are after him (not that he had terribly much doubt before). Colson’s making him feel like the only girl in the world.

Full of energy, Dom kisses back eagerly, kinking a leg around Colson’s, trying to increase the friction and bring the blond closer. The thin fabric of Dom’s dress doesn’t do much to hide his growing erection. 

“You’re shaking,” Dom points out with a cheeky grin.

“I’m not,” Colson denies. He lifts his hand off Dom’s thigh like he’s been burned.

“You’re fuckin’ tremblin’,” Dom disagrees. “Like I told ya, I don’t bite. Unless that’s what you want,” he flirts. He crawls into Colson’s lap so he can control the pace of a series of dirty kisses. Dom has to spread his thighs so far apart to straddle Colson that his dress rides up, exposing the pink panties.

Bravely, Colson’s hand comes up, his fingers tracing the pattern of the lace over the skin, the way the fabric feels against Dom’s thigh. His other hand comes up to rest on Dom’s waist, where instead of feminine curves under the dress, he feels the straight, angular bones of another man.

Dom keeps kissing him, eager to move on but relishing how good Colson is with his mouth. He moans when Colson’s lips move to his neck, kissing the tender spot just below his ear. 

“Let me take care of you,” Dom presses. He slides to the floor between Colson’s knees, pushing his hair out of his eyes so he can unzip Colson’s pants. 

Colson watches, holding his breath, as Dom undresses him. 

Dom’s as good with his mouth as Colson suspected (not that he’s let himself think about Dom’s big mouth and how he might use it). Dom’s smile is contagious, and Colson grins. He starts to relax, his body language calming as he begins to give in and really enjoy it. He keeps his eyes open, and when Dom realizes he has Colson’s eyes on him, he steps up his performance. Dom flicks his tongue over the head of Colson’s dick before taking him down, almost deep-throating him.

“Oh, fuck, Dom,” Colson mutters when Dom peers up at him through green eyes.

Colson refuses to touch Dom at first, keeping his hands on the sofa, away from the other young man. Dom reaches for his hand and places it in his thick hair. “You can touch me,” he tells him confidently. “Your cock’s already in me mouth, it’s not like pulling my hair makes it any more gay,” he grins, before closing his pink lips back over Colson’s cock.

Dom reaches down and touches himself over the fabric of his new panties. He whines around Colson’s dick.

“Get up,” Colson commands. 

Dom stands in between Colson’s knees, seductively sliding his dress up his thighs. He reveals the panties, and his cock tucked into them, straining against the material, pre-come leaking everywhere.

Colson grabs Dom’s ass and pulls his crotch into his face. Feeling bolder, he inhales, getting a good whiff of Dom’s musky scent, and he rubs his cheek against the fabric. “Look at you,” he moans, and in the blink of an eye, he’s standing up, hands hard on Dom’s hips. He spins Dom around, fast, bending him over the side of the sofa.

Colson tucks his fingers in the panties and yanks them down Dom’s thighs, revealing his bubbly white arse. Colson spanks him twice, watching a pink handprint bloom.

Dom moans at the skin-on-skin contact.

“You like that?” Colson asks. “Of course you do, Dom, you’re a whore.” He tugs the panties down lower and reaches around Dom, wrapping a hand around his cock and squeezing before reaching up and slipping two fingers between his parted lips. “Suck,” he commands.

Dom obeys, licking at Colson’s fingers like a cat, swirling his tongue between Colson’s knuckles until his fingers are dripping with spit. Then as suddenly as his mouth was filled it’s empty, and his arse is full instead, Colson’s fingers moving in and out of his hole.

“You’re picking this up right quick,” Dom grins, pushing his hips back to meet Colson’s fingers.

“I can’t help it, your ass is made for this,” Colson remarks. 

“Fuck me, you beautiful man,” Dom giggles. He shakes his arse a little.

Colson finds a condom in his wallet (who was really the whore, here?) and slips it on, fucking Dom on his fingers until his greedy hole looks like it’s begging for it. “Here we go,” he whispers in Dom’s ear before replacing his fingers with his cock, pressing in slowly, shallowly at first, then making his movements deeper and deeper as Dom adjusts around him. 

“Arch your back,” Colson tells him, getting a hand in his hair and _pulling_. He picks up his pace when Dom follows his instruction, turned on by the sight, able to thrust even deeper now.

“Harder,” Dom encourages. “I’m not going to break, love.”

Colson pauses to yank his hoodie off and slam it to the floor.

Colson snaps his skinny hips even faster, building up to a driving rhythm. Colson fucks Dom hard until he’s mewling like a kitten, drooping his neck and grasping hopelessly at the sofa. He fucks him until he can’t form coherent words, using a fist in Dom’s dress as leverage as he thrusts wildly. It’s just as hot as fucking a chick, better in some ways, when he remembers the way Dom’s mouth felt all over him.

“There. Right there,” Dom groans as Colson strikes his prostate. Dom wraps a hand around himself, stroking intensely, taking care of himself as Colson fucks him through an orgasm.

Colson reaches for the pink panties, dripping with come and sweat, and pulls them the rest of the way down Dom’s legs so he can angle his body exactly the way he wants him. 

Colson unleashes everything he’s got on Dom, fucking him until his hips can barely stand the pressure. Colson’s nails dig into Dom’s biceps, almost tearing the skin, as he thrusts deeper and comes inside Dom. He pants against Dom’s neck, seeing stars. He pulls out, leaning against the sofa so he can regain his strength. 

“I knew it,” Dom beams. “I see the way you look at me.” He tucks two fingers into one of Colson’s chains possessively and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“Holy shit, Dom,” Colson murmurs, his intense eyes half-lidded, completely done in from working Dom over.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dom asks when Colson starts to move away. He throws his hands around Colson’s neck, hugging him. Dom loves a good cuddle and he’s not done with Kells. There’s more fun to be had yet. “So how’d it compare?”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Colson responds, smug. “Might take a few more tries to really be sure,” he answers, fingers skating across Dom’s skin. Colson links their fingers together.

Dom responds with a wink and bubbly laughter, a sound that Colson is beginning to love. 

“Whatever the good Dr. Machine Gun prescribes.”


End file.
